A heating system for a building or the like.
In some prior art systems, for example such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,559,869 and 3,254,702, there are provided large tanks of water or other liquid to store heat. Such tanks are large, cumbersome, and occupy valuable space in buildings that could be put to better use for other purposes. Other systems, for example, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,294 use rocks that must be transported and then stored in a special room of the building. For heating the building, such prior art systems require that the heat storing material be at a higher temperature than the temperature at the place of use. In order to obviate problems such as the above, as well as others, this invention has been made.